Naruto the Z Shinobi
by SHONENJUMP Guy
Summary: Naruto finds himself in Dragon Ball Universe after an altercation he cannot remember. With no way to return home and with a global crisis on the horizon in this new world, Naruto must enter the battle field once again to save mankind, but an evil force from Naruto's past lies waiting in the shadows poised to strike.


** Naruto the Z Shinobi**

**This is a Dragon Ball Z/Naruto crossover story written by Nukefox19 who allowed me to post his unpublished story as a challenge story for anyone interested in writing it. I repeat this story is NOT of my own design; I'm just posting the story with his consent.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

An unconscious man looking to be at the age of twenty two lied in a pile of trash behind a bar. The man had long spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and a nice tan. He wore a black and orange jacket that was unzipped, a black shirt, orange pants, and black sandals. His eyes slowly opened to reveal that he has blue eyes. The man rubbed his forehead, as the sound of a door opened. He looked and saw a man wearing a bartender's outfit humming something with a bag of trash in his hand. The man looked down to see a blonde person lying in a pile of trash, "What are you doing out here?"

The blonde rubbed his forehead again, "I… don't know."

The man sighed, "How much have you had to drink?"

The blonde shook his head, "None." He answered, as he got up to his feet and dusted himself off.

The man tossed the bag of trash onto the pile and examined the blonde's clothing, "That's a strange outfit you got there. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blonde answered.

"Well, Naruto. Let's get you inside and I'll have someone go get you some new clothes." The man said, as he held the door open for the blonde.

Naruto was sitting on a barstool and watching all the people in the building socializing with one another. The blonde was sitting at the far end of the bar and saw the man that had welcomed him in serving people drinks. About half an hour ago, the bartender sent a friend of his off to get the blonde a new outfit. Naruto kept looking around wondering just where the hell he is and why these people wore clothing that he hasn't seen before.

"You okay Naruto?"

The blonde turned back around to see the man again, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Alex Carpenter."

"Alex, where am I?"

"You really don't know where you are? Why, you're in Ginger Town."

"Ginger Town?"

"Yes. Ginger Town is a nice peaceful place."

A knock came from the back door, while Alex went to open it. His friend came in with a bag, "I got the clothes you wanted."

Alex smiled, "Ah yes. Thank you." He took the bag and handed them to Naruto, "Here. Why don't you go change?"

The blonde looked at the bag and took it, "There's a restroom to the right of the entrance." Alex mentioned.

Naruto nodded and walked toward the restroom, "I've never seen that guy around here before." Alex's friend mentioned.

"Yeah. Me neither, and his clothing is unusual."

**With Naruto**

Naruto stepped into a stall and closed the door. Luckily he had enough room to change, so he reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of gray warm up pants with two orange colored lines going down the middle on the sides. He tossed it over his shoulder, as he removed his orange pants. Before putting the new pants on, he reached into the bag again and felt a plastic package. He pulled it out and saw several pairs of black boxers. Ripping it open, he grabbed one and then removed the current ones he wore. He put on the fresh pair, followed up by the warm up pants. He felt relaxed wearing them and felt more flexible in them. He removed his jacked and shirt, as he reached into the bag again. He pulled out another black short sleeve shirt, but this one didn't look loose fitting like the one he had on before. He slid it over his head and slid his arms through the sleeves, which he then pulled it down to where it fit just right. Sure it wasn't as comfortable like his other one, but he could manage with this one.

He reached in the bag again to find out that there was nothing else in it. Grabbing his old outfit, he placed it into the bag and walked out of the stall. He walked up to the mirror that was standing above the sink and examined himself. He liked the way he looked even though he has never seen clothing like this, except for the shirt, _"How did I end up here? I remember being in Konoha and then being hit in the head by something, but that's all I can remember."_

A sign escaped the blonde's lips, but then he heard people screaming in the bar. He left the bag behind and quickly ran out the restroom. When he came back outside, he saw that the place was empty now. Clothes were all scattered throughout the building. He looked at the bar and saw something that he hasn't seen before in his life. He saw a large green insect-looking thing with an orifice-like mouth, which generally obscures four teeth standing there. Two sections of its head shot in two different directions. The insect-looking human has orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his crotch area. He has two wings, which are both green with black spots. He has a dark green and light green mix all over his exo-skeleton (including head, arms and legs). He has five fingers and three toes. The next thing that drew the blonde's attention was his tail. He has a stinger included at the end of his tail. He also has black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. He even has blue veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, which the insect-like human looked at the blonde. Naruto looked behind him and saw that there was no one behind the bar.

"My name is Cell. But that won't matter to you soon, since I'm simply going to suck the life source out of you worm."

Cell vanished and appeared right behind the blonde. Naruto turned around to see Cell's tail hovering above him with the stinger pointed down at him. The stinger shot down at him, but the blonde quickly jumped back to avoid it. Cell quickly appeared behind the blonde once more and delivered a round kick to his back, which sent him flying out the entrance of the bar. Naruto hit the street hard, which Cell appeared a few feet in front of him, "Why are you resisting? You'll help me achieve my perfect form." Cell stated.

Naruto got back up to his feet and wondered what was this 'perfect form' he mentioned, "What did you do with everyone?"

"I did what I'm going to do with you. I'm going to suck the life source right out of you."

A grin came upon the blonde, "You can try you oversized insect."

Cell chuckled and fired an energy blast toward the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened and jumped high up to avoid it. Cell tilted his head a bit seeing that this was no ordinary 'human', "So you have some skill I see."

Naruto landed back on the ground and held out both his hands, which a blue sphere of energy formed in his palms. Cell's eyes widened, "You're defiantly no ordinary human."

Naruto vanished and appeared right in front of the giant insect's face, "Double Rasengan!"The blonde shouted and slammed the balls of energy against Cell's chest, which sent him soaring back into the bar.

The blonde stood his ground, as Cell came out from the bar and dusted himself, "My, my. You're interesting. Are you a Saiyan?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What's a Saiyan?"

"Hmm, so you don't know what a Saiyan is. That means you're probably not one."

"What are you…?" Naruto ended up having his guard down, which gave the chance for Cell to appear behind him and stab his stinger in the blonde's left arm. Naruto felt his energy being sucked right out of him and became a little dizzy, "D...damn it." He said, but he found the strength to try and punch his face, but Cell easily caught it.

Naruto fell to his knees and cursed to himself. However, Cell felt another presence nearby and looked above him to see the source. Naruto looked up as well and saw another green being with pink patches on his arms. He wore some dark purple outfit with a white turban and a white cape, "Damn it, you again." Cell said.

The new guy smirked and fired a blast down at the insect. Cell quickly removed his stinger and vanished out of sight. Piccolo looked around and didn't see Cell anywhere, nor feel his presence nearby, "Damn. He got away."

Naruto fell to the ground and felt pretty heavy due to the life being sucked out of him. Piccolo lowered to the ground and helped the blonde up to his feet, "Thanks. I'm Naruto." Naruto mentioned.

"I'm Piccolo." The green guy replied, as he took a step back and stared at him, "What you did earlier, I haven't seen anything like that before."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Oh. Well, it's a technique from where I came from."

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha."

Piccolo looked at him with a strange look, "Never heard of it. But anyway, why don't you come with me so we can heal you up? And plus, your power is rather interesting. We could use your help with something if you're up for it."

Naruto looked around and saw that there was no one else except for him and the green guy, "Ugh… sure, but let me grab something." The blonde ran back into the bar and shortly came back out with the bag where he kept his old outfit in, "Okay."

Piccolo placed his left hand on the blonde's shoulder, as he brought his right hand up and placed his pointy and middle finger on his forehead. He closed his eyes, as the two of them vanished.

"Goku!"

A man with light skin and black spiky hair jolted into the kitchen. Goku wore his normal dark orange gi outfit, dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces, "Yes Chi-chi?"

Chi-chi wore her usual purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. Her black hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides, "Where's Gohan!?"

Goku sweat dropped, "Oh. Well, you see…

Suddenly, Goku felt a familiar presence and he sighed in relief, "Hang on. Piccolo's here." He said, as he dashed to the door. He opened the door and was right since he saw his friend, but he also saw someone else that he hasn't seen before, "Hey Piccolo. Who's this?"

"He's a survivor from Ginger Town. I ran into Cell there and saw him fighting this guy."

Goku looked at Naruto, "I see." He then looked at Piccolo in the eyes, which Piccolo registered to see what he wanted him to do.

Piccolo swung his right leg toward the blonde, but shockingly, Naruto easily blocked it by holding his right arm up in a defensive way. Goku and Piccolo were wide-eyed, "Wow, you got some reflexes." Goku mentioned.

However, Naruto took the attack as an assault not knowing why Piccolo did so and grabbed his ankle. He then hurled the green guy back and went after him with Rasengan already formed in both his hands. Piccolo flipped backwards to land on his feet and grinned, "Okay then. Let's see what you got."

Naruto slammed the first Rasengan down at the ground, which caused a major dirt cloud to block Piccolo's sight. The Namekian flew up above the dirt cloud and looked down to see a blue blur from within the cloud, "Got you." Piccolo said, as he pointed his pointy and middle finger down, "Special Beam Cannon!"The Namekian fired his energy beam down into the cloud and caused an explosion, which expanded the dirt cloud. The blue blur was no longer seen within the cloud, but then Piccolo felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Naruto there and quickly blocked a punch that was aiming for his face. The two of them lowered back down to the ground.

Piccolo was on the defensive side now, as Naruto was sending series of punches at him. The Namekian was dodging pretty well, but every now and then he would take a hit or two, _"He's fast."_

Piccolo ducked down to avoid a kick that was aimed for his head and turned the tables around so that he was on the offence now by sending a series of kicks and punches. Unlike Piccolo, Naruto was easily dodging the attacks, _"Damn. He really is fast."_

Naruto caught the Namekian's fists and head butted him, followed up by a rough kick to his left kidney. Piccolo flew up a bit to get himself some distance, "You're pretty good."

A smile came on the blonde's face, "Thanks. However…"

Piccolo was sent crashing down to the ground after receiving a kick to the head from a clone of Naruto. The clone puffed away, while Piccolo was now lying on the ground in front of the blonde. The Namekian got up to his knees and chuckled, "Damn. You're actually real good."

Naruto smiled once again, but then was sent crashing into a tree, "Piccolo! Are you okay?"

The Namekian looked up to see his student, "Gohan! Why did you do that?"

Gohan became confused, "W-what?"

"This guy is a survivor from Cell's invasion in Ginger Town. He was fighting him and we were just seeing what he can do."

"Oh." Gohan looked to where the blonde was and saw him dusting himself off.

"He's pretty good. I haven't seen powers like that." Goku said, as he joined in.

Naruto saw that they were talking and quickly appeared next to them, "What's your name?" Goku asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"You're impressive Naruto. I haven't seen anyone use moves like those before." Goku mentioned.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Thanks." He then looked at Piccolo, "What was it that you needed help with?"

The Namekian looked at Goku and then back at Naruto, "You see. You obviously know who Cell is now and well, there's a couple of Androids out there that he's after. If he gets to those Androids, he will absorb them and take on his 'perfect' form. He told me this when I ran into him the first time. The Androids though are after Goku for some reason, while Cell's after them. These Androids are pretty powerful and can put up a fight against the five of us."

"Five? Who's the other two?"

"Vegeta and his son Trunks. See, Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan here are what you call Saiyans. As what you heard from Cell."

Naruto looked at the boy that had attacked him earlier and saw that he wore the same purple outfit that Piccolo did and black spiky hair, "So this is Gohan?"

"Yes. He's my son." Goku mentioned.

"I see." Naruto looked around to examine the area and saw that this house was in the middle of a wide-open field, "Where exactly are we?"

"We're at my house. As you can tell, we live far outside of town." Goku answered.

"Yeah, So when do we get to fight these Androids?" The blonde asked.

"The moment we run into them." Piccolo answered.

"Eh? So you don't know where they are?"

Both Piccolo and Goku shook their heads, "Nope. They know how to hide their presence."

Naruto sighed and hung his head low, "You can stay with us if you'd like." Goku offered.

The sun began to set, while Naruto looked at Goku, "Sure."

It has been a month ever since Naruto had moved in with Goku and his family. A month to where they have had no luck finding the Androids of which he heard about. However though, he has met King Kai, telepathically that is. If he were to meet him in person, he would have a lot to say about him. He also met Vegeta and his son Trunks from the future. Vegeta seemed a bit much of a hothead to him since all he would hear from him is that he's the strongest man alive on earth. Trunks told him how he came from the future to help them stop Cell from reaching his so-called 'perfect' form. When Naruto first moved in with Goku's family, he met Chi-chi and throughout the days, he found her scarier than Sakura. Not only has he spent the month meeting new people, but also he's been training with Goku and Gohan at times. During his training sessions with Goku, not once has he gone Super Saiyan against the blonde. However, Naruto never went into Sage or Kyuubi mode against him. If the two were to fight each other in their modes, god knows how intense the fight would've turned out.

Naruto had also made time to train on how to float in air since he's seen the Saiyans fly around. He used his Wind element to hover himself around, so now he could "try" and keep up with them. Right now, you could find the blonde sitting on top of a hill sitting and meditating. It was a nice day for him to take this chance. Only a couple of clouds were spotted, the sun was shining, a nice breeze would pick up here and there, and the birds were chirping. For the month he's been here, he's been wearing some of Goku's outfits. Yes, Naruto was now wearing a dark orange gi with a black short sleeve shirt underneath. He also wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfits with yellow laces. The outfit to him seemed comfortable and it did show his muscles, but overall, he liked how this gi outfit was also weight clothing.

From afar, three figures stood on top of a cliff and watched the blonde meditating. The first one is a man that has shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandana around his neck. He also wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he wears a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans, which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch. He also has green socks with his blue and white shoes.

The next one is another man with orange hair, but this guy was a lot larger than the other one. He wore a whole black bodysuit with green armor only covering parts of his upper body. He also had two green wrist guards on each of them. This guy also has the same earrings like the other guy does, but this one wore green and black battle boots.

The next one was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She also has blue eyes, and loop earrings on both ears like the other two. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. She wore a black jacket with black gloves, a white undershirt, blue jeans with a golden chain, and black shoes with orange socks.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before. Can you get a read on him Sixteen?"

The large guy scanned the meditating blonde, "Negative. His energy is unreadable."

"What should we do about him Seventeen?" The blonde woman asked.

Seventeen cupped his chin and began to think, "Goku is living near here. I recommend we dispose of this person." Sixteen suggested.

Seventeen sighed, "He's right. Let's go!" The three Androids jumped down after the blonde.

**With Naruto**

The blonde remained sitting in his spot still meditating, but he heard footsteps coming towards him. His eyes opened and saw a group of three that he hasn't seen before. He got up on his feet and looked at them, "And you… wait… you must be the Androids. That figures since I couldn't sense you three earlier."

"Hmm, so you're not just a normal person." Seventeen mentioned.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "So you're all here for Goku?"

"Yep. And you're in our way." Eighteen answered.

Naruto looked at Eighteen, "Aren't you cute…... However," Naruto placed his right hand on the back of his neck and moved his head around to stretch it, "I can't let you three go."

Seventeen smirked and shot a ki blast right at the blonde, but Naruto closed his eyes and easily backhanded it. The Androids were shocked, "I can't detect his power, but he shows that he can easily deflect a normal blast." Sixteen said.

Seventeen and Eighteen didn't waste anymore time and charged the newcomer.

**A/N: This may seem rushed, but remember that this is just a prologue. To all those who decide to take up this challenge, good luck.**

**So this story takes place after the Fourth Great Ninja War. While in Konoha, Naruto sent to the world of Dragon Ball through unknown means, you can either say his cross through dimensions was caused by him fighting either Madara, Obito or Sasuke with their Mangekyo Sharigan and him fighting back with his Biju chakra mode caused a tire in dimensions. you can bring in any of the aforementioned villians into the Dragon Ball universe.**

**You can have this be a harem or the main pairing of Naruto and Android 18. if you want to write a harem the following girls are;**

**(1) Android 18**

**(2) ****Zangya**

**(3) ****West Supreme Kai (the female one)**

**You cannot add Bulma ChiChi or Videl for obvious reasons**

**SHONENJUMP Guy and Nukefox19**


End file.
